


want to get closer into you

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Aleclovesedging Magnus.  Magnus hasn't felt this loved in centuries.





	want to get closer into you

**Author's Note:**

> I know fandom has angst right now. I bring a little smut to soothe the angst away <3

“Alexander, _please_!” Magnus begged.

Alec smirked, running his tongue along Magnus’ abs, smiling wickedly. “Please what?”

“Please let me come.”

“I like seeing you desperate like this.” Alec whispered against his hot skin, kissing a path up Magnus’ chest, twisting two fingers within his body, pressing against Magnus’ prostate, feeling him buck up against him, writhing as he tried to find his release.

But the cock ring around the base of his cock wasn’t letting him come, not yet. And Magnus’ hands were tied to the headboard with a silk scarf, one with a _special_ spell in it that constrained Magnus’ magic as well, so he couldn’t just magic it off whenever he wanted to.

It had been a special anniversary present that Magnus had gifted Alec, his eyes serious, knowing that he was handing over an inordinate amount of control to his Shadowhunter.

_I trust you._

Is what the gift said. Alec had nodded seriously, lump in his throat, wondering just what he had done to be able to earn such trust.

They didn’t bring it out to play very often, but on those days when Alec was feeling particularly dominant in the bedroom, he asked for it, and would bind Magnus up so carefully, and make love to him so tenderly, that Magnus had never had occasion to use his safeword.

But now - Alec had discovered a love for edging and teasing Magnus, driving him to the brink of his sanity as he hovered on the edge of orgasm for what seemed like _hours_ , even though he knew logically it couldn’t actually be that long.

Far be it from Magnus to deny Alec this sexual exploration. But this was also the first time he’d edged him so far that his safeword was on the tip of his tongue -

\- but before he could say it, Alec’s nimble fingers unfastened the cock ring, and just Alec’s soft whisper of Magnus’ name against his skin sent him over the edge that he’d been riding for so long.

When Magnus came back to himself, his arms were released from the headboard, and Alec was rubbing his hands up and down them softly. His gaze focused on Alec’s face, and he looked… worried?

“Hey.” Magnus said softly.

“Hey yourself.” Alec said. “I was worried about you for a minute there.”

“I’m good.” Magnus said. “Great, even. It was very close though. I almost used my safeword.”

“I know.” Alec murmured into his skin, lips running along his neck. “I know you, I know your body. I knew when it was about to be _too_ much. I didn't push too far, did I?”

"No. It was perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, holding him close, wondering what in the world he’d done to deserve someone like his Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Closer" by Lacuna Coil.


End file.
